Elvetikouti
Elvetikouti is an Equipment Specialty taking the form of a metal box of similar design to a briefcase with a set of various active abilities. Etymology: Elvetikouti takes its name from the Greek dictionary, like most other Equipment Specialties. Its name is a mutation of the English alphabet's equivalent (Elvetikó koutí) to Greek Ελβετικό κουτί, meaning "Swiss box." Effects: Elvetikouti is a steel, perfectly cubic briefcase (each side measuring 2'6 * 2'6) with four buttons on its handle. Each of these buttons causes Elvetikouti to perform one of its abilities when pressed. The first button causes one of Elvetikouti's sides to open up, giving access to a safe. The inside of the safe is a separate cubic pocket dimension which measures 8 * 8 * 8 feet. The user can put anything into this pocket dimension that can enter the door of Elvetikouti's safe. Objects inside the dimension are automatically organized to make the most efficient use of space. The user can take anything stored within the pocket dimension out without any kind of trouble. The second button causes Elvetikouti to eject a weapon out from one of its sides. The weapon can be anything less than 4 feet in length and width and made of any common metal or alloy. The weapon will deconjure after 15 minutes. The user can choose which side of the box the weapon ejects from and at what speed, and can even make it fast enough to use as a projectile attack. The user can create up to three weapons in this way at a time, after which they must wait for them to deconjure before they can make more. The third button causes Elvetikouti to change shape into a shield. All of Elvetikouti's other functions can still be used while it is in shield form, with the buttons being moved to the right side of the shield's inside. Elvetikouti can remain in its shield form for up to thirty minutes, after which it will turn back into a box. The user may will it to return to box form at any time. The user must wait for a cooldown equal to the amount of time Elvetikouti was in shield form to pass before they can use its shield form again. The fourth button shoots a grappling hook (attached to Elvetikouti by metal wire) out of any of Elvetikouti's sides, according to the will of the user. The hook has a maximum range of up to 70 feet. After the hook is fully retracted, the user must wait for a 1 minute cooldown to pass before they can use it again. The hook will automatically deconjure after 1 minute if broken or 5 minutes otherwise. Applications: * Store objects. * Create weapons. * Surprise projectile attack. * Block attacks via shield. * Grapple to climb to new areas. * Grab enemies at long range via grapple. * Grapple objects to pull them to you. * Use shield as a sled. * Sneak contraband objects via safe. * Trap small creatures in safe. Users: The only known user of Elvetikouti is Fyfhuu Angrados. Category:Specialty Category:Equipment Specialty Category:Specialties Not Designed by Caide